Your Mother's (day) Accord
ON THE DAY OF 5/10/2015, MOTHER'S DAY ... Tyro Gutter and Verithan went to get banned from Westminster. Verithan succeeded, however ... 12:50:40 LordBob Boa: Max HP is 200 and you shouldn't be hitting the compound fella. 12:50:40 Autoresponse sent 12:50:46 Tyro Gutter: unban choss 12:54:08 Second Life: Message from Second Life: Your 2 objects have been returned to your inventory Lost and Found folder by LordBob Boa near parcel '2142nd Regiment - Refinery - http://2142sl.info' at Westminster 42, 242 due to parcel owner return. 12:54:23 LordBob Boa: Rez those outside of your compound and I'll give a discount. 12:54:40 Tyro Gutter: Unban choss plex. 12:54:56 LordBob Boa: Choss is not ban 12:56:28 Tyro Gutter: You'll have to talk to Hadet. Apparently there is a problem involving Chossmen being banned because Wightkat was banned for no reason. 12:57:25 LordBob Boa: Hadet is a great guy and shouldn't afraid of anything when talking to me. Alas he doesn't talk to me about said matters! 12:57:48 Tyro Gutter: I'm sure he'd be in your inbox right now if he wasn't in the shower. I'll let him know. 13:02:21 LordBob Boa: Cool, well as far as I can see only 2 members are banned. I do believe choss has more than 2 members, so! 13:03:15 Tyro Gutter: Interesting, as I'm aware everyone in Chaos raided at one point and we had a significant portion of our active members banned. 13:03:36 LordBob Boa: Does that mean they're still banned though, Tyro senpai? 13:03:41 LordBob Boa: Nope. 13:04:10 Tyro Gutter: I suppose not. Everyone was under the impression their bans wouldn't be lifted for some reason. 13:04:19 LordBob Boa: We're implementing a newer policy of handling naughty furries who attack the sim. These are timeout bans. 10 minute sinbins outside of Westminster for people to reflect on their sins. 13:04:40 LordBob Boa: The majority of your guys were removed from the ban list after that full retard raid. 13:05:08 Tyro Gutter: It sounds like no one told us of such a change. Does that include Verithan, who just got banned? 13:05:28 LordBob Boa: It does indeed. 13:05:40 Tyro Gutter: Or Wightkat, who was banned for doing something he never did? 13:05:57 LordBob Boa: Well, that policy is beta right now. We'll be rolling it out, along with a reduced ruleset in a few days. 13:06:07 LordBob Boa: So it'll be black & white for every man and his dog. 13:07:45 LordBob Boa: Mr Wightkat's ban is unusually prolonged due to the consistency of his poor behaviour. I'll paste all of the information relating to his ban if it helps. We don't ban people for 'no reason' or for 'something he didn't do'. 13:08:54 Tyro Gutter: Sure, if you'd like. However, we're under the impression he was banned under false pretenses and we've yet to see any sort of compelling evidence beyond testimony. 13:09:18 Tyro Gutter: So, Choss has been trying to force bans under protest of his ban. 13:10:30 LordBob Boa: Information attributed is.. 13:10:38 LordBob Boa: Rule(s) violated: Sit hacking into base/meeting room, rez spamming mines in base/meeting room. '' '' Logs: '' '' 17:24 2142 HUD v2.946: XWightKatX Resident 's 'Chaos Mine Fragmentation Damage' hit you at 0.216020m/s. 17:24 Bigboss Eternal: r 17:25 Second Life: You died and have been teleported to your home location 17:25 2142 HUD v2.946: XWightKatX Resident 's 'Chaos Mine Fragmentation Damage' hit you at 0.216020m/s. '' '' ￼<20:39:38> "DarkLobo": 17:34 whitey (xwightkatx): bae? 17:34 whitey (xwightkatx): just trying to play chess 17:34 Dark Lobo (darklobo): 200+ Prims ? yea ok 17:34 whitey (xwightkatx): 74 chess set 17:35 whitey (xwightkatx): not 200 lol 17:36 whitey (xwightkatx): the other 30 was the mines in the meeting room 17:36 Dark Lobo (darklobo): You can talk to Kastrenzo about removing it after the battle. 17:36 Dark Lobo (darklobo): Sorry 17:36 whitey (xwightkatx): disappointed man 13:11:30 LordBob Boa: I was in the compound and heard the sound of many object collisions and so brought SL back up to see a giant mushroom cloud engulfing the entire hangar. It was colliding with approximately 5 other avatars besides mine, pushing us around, and Corbin reported over TS that he was being black screened by it, I proceeded to return parts of it and edited one part to get the owner name, XWightKatX Resident. I checked to see if he was still in the sim, he wasnt, so I proceeded to ban him due to multiple gold level violations, which included him griefing SilverHawks earlier the same night while lonewolfing. 13:12:06 LordBob Boa: xWightkatx Resident - sithacking, seekers, rezzing explosives/griefing objects 13:12:20 LordBob Boa: Date of offense: APR-23 '' '' Witnesses: Foxers Fhang, Ghost Menjou, etc. '' '' Rule(s) violated: - Was using an NPV to render himself invincible / unkillable. '' '' Notes regarding ban: - Three separate bans already, all for griefing / harassment and just being an all-around fuckwit. 13:12:39 LordBob Boa: Bare in mind I've pasted 3 extracts of reasons for banning there. 13:12:58 LordBob Boa: he does have an unban date, it's 1st June. 13:13:44 Tyro Gutter: The only real evidence is a log for the first ban. I'll relay what you've told me though and see if anything changes. 13:15:21 LordBob Boa: Logs and accounts of what happened are all evidence. Hit reports aren't the only thing in the world. The last paste is vague, yes. 13:16:07 LordBob Boa: Point being, repeat offenders usually don't get another ticket to ride here in Westminster. We will unban him come 1st June, I just hope he doesn't revert back to similar events seen above. 13:16:12 Tyro Gutter: there are only logs and reports for the first ban. The second has a detailed account, but no real evidence. The third is, as you say, absolutely vague and that is the main issue we've been disputing. 13:16:41 LordBob Boa: I'd also understand the rather aggressive protest just to get him unbanned if he was permanently banned with some vague evidence, but that isn't the case. 13:17:18 Tyro Gutter: Then either we really, really hate the idea of bans, or someone along the foodchain told us it was permanent. 13:17:33 LordBob Boa: I think we'd be willing to negotiate knocking a week off or two, providing combat with Chaos doesn't go full retard and Jakob avoids filling up the sim with palm trees and tie fighters to kill the sim. lol. 13:17:43 Tyro Gutter: I would ask Hadet, but he has really long hair and it takes a long time to dry. 13:18:14 LordBob Boa: We generally do like fighting @ Desert Isle and most people enjoy a fight or two with you guys here at Westminster also. 13:19:32 Tyro Gutter: The last thing anyone in Chaos wants is to have less people to fight. 13:20:04 Tyro Gutter: On a separate topic, next time you guys begin to break our lines 30 minutes into a raid, don't give us blue balls and leave for AN, please. 13:20:13 Tyro Gutter: We were really having fun. 13:20:17 LordBob Boa: Slight contradiction there don't you think? If you're going to intentionally get banned on behalf of wight. lol] 13:20:47 Tyro Gutter: We won't sacrifice our beliefs or give up one of our own in the name of pleasing one group or another. 13:21:59 LordBob Boa: That doesn't seem very worthy. No disrespect man, but you just said the last thing you want is to have less people to fight. If someone is banned, sure, protest, negotiate, but getting yourselves banned in retaliate for griefing the sim p. much is only taking the combat away from you really. 13:22:45 LordBob Boa: I wasn't on that raid and we were shopping round multiple targets last night. 13:23:12 Tyro Gutter: If I hadn't been attempting to break your rules you wouldn't have messaged me and then clarified this new information. 13:23:52 LordBob Boa: Swings and roundabouts. 13:24:13 Tyro Gutter: It's possible we could have played around with negotiators or whatever, but that's not how we do things. We do things our way and it tends to work. 13:26:03 LordBob Boa: Well, if you can forward this onto Hadet after his hair has finished drying, then that would be great. 13:26:53 LordBob Boa: In the meantime, contact me again if you need further clarification on bans or on life in general. 13:30:05 Tyro Gutter: Hadet says if you guys remove the ban sooner, we'll stop trying to do protesty grief things. His whole issue is he wasn't banned for using the NPV until much later after the fact and we had other people there who are insisting he never used it. If Wightkat fucks up again and you guys have evidence, we won't care if you permanently ban him. 13:31:32 Tyro Gutter: He's doing some administration stuff at the moment, he seems satisfied with what you've told me so far as long as the ban ends up getting lifted sooner and not later. 13:32:28 LordBob Boa: Alright, cool. 13:33:33 Tyro Gutter: So what will be the state of Wightkat's ban? 13:35:41 LordBob Boa: Well, we can knock a week off providing nobody from Chaos is going to get banned until his unban date. That would make it the 25th. 13:38:09 Tyro Gutter: ￼<16:35:56> "Tyro": 13:35:41 LordBob Boa: Well, we can knock a week off providing nobody from Chaos is going to get banned until his unban date. That would make it the 25th. ￼<16:36:16> "Hadet - No Headset": Deal ￼<16:36:27> "Hadet - No Headset": Thanks Tyro ￼<16:36:48> "Tyro": My pleasure bae ￼<16:37:07> You poked "Cobra Commander" with message: commander! ￼<16:37:18> "Cobra Commander": I had my headset off ￼<16:37:19> "Cobra Commander": what? ￼<16:37:32> "Hadet - No Headset": They're gonna unban Wightkat on the 25th of May ￼<16:37:38> "Cobra Commander": NO I WILL ATTEMPT TO GET BANNED AND NOT GET BANNED UNTIL THEN ￼<16:37:50> "Hadet - No Headset": Don't fuck this up COBRA! ￼<16:37:54> "Cobra Commander": lol ￼<16:37:59> "Hadet - No Headset": We've reached an acceptable compromise honestly 13:38:51 Tyro Gutter: Rapey agreed over voice, so that's 3/4 apostles so we're good with it and we'll hopefully let our autists know. 13:39:18 LordBob Boa: Splendid, excellent. Now for everyone to keep their word. 13:40:50 Tyro Gutter: If people fuck up they're going to get fucked because Hadet, Rapey, and Jakob seem pretty pleased with the compromise 13:42:59 LordBob Boa: Alright, great. In conclusion, Tyro's long years of speaking with dogmen has paid off at long last.